Written Feelings
by LisaSparkles
Summary: Bella and Edward meet on a flight back to their home town. Watch their journey as they fall in love through texts, calls and dates. All human.
1. Empire State Of Mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight or any of its characters**_**.**

**A/N I've got a new story.**** Yay. It was inspired by my love for New York and a great friend and maybe but just maybe the cold weather in Vienna in the middle of July. Anyway, read it and tell me if you like it or not and if I should continue writing this one. **

**Pictures are on my profile. **

* * *

I was walking past the central park, on my way to grand central station. I had to catch a flight. It was quite warm for October in New York. I was wearing my Miu Miu heels, which I got from my mom on my graduation day. And right now I was in a hurry to catch my flight back to my hometown to attend my grandma's birthday party. Forks.

I was a girl from a small town with big dreams. Since I started watching TV series and movies I always wanted to move to New York and be successful woman with a great man by her side. My parents were supporting no matter what I decided to do. Secretly they wanted me to spend my first year of studying near them, but my only dream was to see the world and move away. So that's what I did. My parents gave me some money to start my new life. I found a small apartment in Midtown near the NYU, which was perfect, since I was going to study there. I can remember the day my parents drove me to the airport like it was yesterday.

"Bella you're sure you want this, I mean you could still stay with us for a while." My mom said as I got my boarding pass.

"I know that mom and I appreciate that. Really. But I have to do this for me." My dad sensed that I wasn't going to give in.

"Alright Bells, if you don't go you're going to miss your flight. If there's anything you need just call and let us know when you're save in your new home." Charlie hugged me and it was awkward. We both weren't the kind of people to show affection. Although Renee was an entirely different story.

"Honey, I'm going to miss you and phone at least once a week. Take care of yourself. I love you." She cried as she gave me hug, which left me breathless.

I waved as I walked away, but as soon as I took my seat on the plane my resolve seemed to crumble down and a single tear escaped.

That's how it all started with little Bella in the big city. I dreamt of my fairytale life, but when I got my degree and started working for the New York Times, I immediately realized that it wasn't going to be easy. The problem was that I was another fish in the big sea.

Nevertheless I worked hard to reach my goal to be a great journalist and maybe win a price. The train was already there when I arrived. I took a seat near the window. I always loved to sit there. It didn't matter if it was a car, a plane or a train; I was the window- type.

So here I am. Back on my way to Forks, working at a paper as thousands of others also do and having absolutely no one waiting for me at home.

That's what you get for working all the time. I didn't have boyfriend in high school, because there were absolutely no guy who would catch my eye. I got my first kiss with 17 on a party. I also had sex the first time in a guestroom there with Jake. I was so drunk and kind of desperate that I did that with my former best friend. The day after I told him how sorry I was and that it shouldn't have happened. It was the last time I saw him.

There was nothing. No blood rushing, no toe curling, no erratic heartbeat, no nothing. That was my first and my last romantic encounter. I decided that I wanted to concentrate on my career since there was no boyfriend and anything close.

As I was passing house after house I realized how much I wanted to come home and see that there was someone who cooked for me or would watch TV with and than go to bed with me.

I sighed. I had nothing of that, but I tried to concentrate on other things now.

I checked in and went to my gate. I only had one piece of luggage which I carried with me.

I was checking my mails on my phone when I bumped into something hard. I was about to fall but two strong arms caught me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I walked" I explained as I looked into the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen. His face was beautiful. There was no other expression for it. His hair was bronze and stood up like he just got out of bed.

"No problem, I wasn't watching either. I'm Edward" he explained with his velvet voice.

"I'm Bella and thank you for saving me. You're my knight in shining amour" I laughed.

He also laughed softly

"Yeah anytime. So where you're heading to?"

"Seattle. You know the town where it hardly ever rains." I joked. He grinned.

"Me too. I think you're going to need an escort so when you fall the next time someone can catch you. Would you mind walking with me?" He asked with a sheepish face.

"I would love to." I smiled.

We talked a little bit about our families. I told him that I was visiting my grandma for her birthday and that I was working as a journalist at the New York Times. He explained that he was visiting his parents and that he worked in a company called "Cullen& Hale".

"I know it. It's one of the biggest in New York." I told him.

"So I was thinking-" He started but the flight attendant interrupted him.

"Sir, could you please take a seat and fasten your seatbelt. If there's anything you need just say a word. " She smiled suggestively and walked away.

I frowned and he noticed it and raised an eyebrow and leaned in and I could feel his breath tickling my ear.

"So I was thinking that we could meet again, if you want?" he smiled against my ear.

I could only nod, because the need to touch him was so overwhelming that I head to grip my seat.

"Great, so here is my card with my phone number and e-mail address. Just give me a call."

"I will." I whispered.

He smirked and kissed my cheek.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella. I look forward meeting you again."

With that he walked away.

"Yeah, me too." I whispered amazed. As I looked after him, I realized that he had a muscular body and I started to think about how he would look like without a shirt.

_Stop, Bella! You don't even know him._

_I know, but c'mon he has a cute butt._

I was talking with myself again. I sighed and sank deeper into my seat, thinking about the following few days with my relatives.

Maybe and just maybe my happy ending was nearer than I thought.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it and thanks for reading :) **


	2. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight or any of its characters_.**

**A/N So, I'm officially back. I'm really sorry I was gone for so long, but it was a crazy time. **

**Anyway, have fun reading and I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando."

I was singing to Lady Gaga's "Alejandro as I passed the sign "Welcome to Forks".

It was going to be a long day, I knew that the moment I got my bags and said good bye to Edward one last time.

"So, I guess that's it then" I said.

"Yeah, but remember to give me a call" he smirked as he leaned forward.

"Promise" I whispered as his mouth brushed my cheek. And with that he was gone.

So now here I'm standing in front of my childhood home, waiting for somebody to open the door for me, because apparently my mother thought it was a good idea to give the housekeeper my key since "I'm never home and don't need it anyway".

Finally, somebody decided to help and opened the door for me, it was my dad.

"Hey Bells, how are you? You look good."

"Hi dad, fine, thanks." After I finished the sentence it became awkward again. Great.

"Ok, so I'm gonna bring my things upstairs."

Before I could even set a foot on the first step, my mother called out to me.

"Bella! Honey, you look great! I'm really surprised you have no boyfriend."

Ah and here we go again. My mum and her not so subtle ways to tell me to find a boyfriend.

"Mum, please! It's none of your business, ok?" I was so tired talking about this. It wasn't like I didn't want a boyfriend.

"I'm going upstairs and get settled, my feet are killing me." With that I departed and went to my old room.

It surprises me every time I come home and once again find my bedroom in the condition I left it.

I put my shoes aside and set on my bed. Not one minute later my mobile phone started ringing.

_Can't I have one damn minute on my own? _

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Hey B!" Rosalie, my best friend, kind of, answered.

"Hey Rose, what's up? How is NY doing without me?" I joked.

"Nothings really going on and you know that the city isn't the same without you." Rose said sarcastically, "but I just wanted to tell you that your car is fixed and ready to hit the road again, once you come back." I could tell she was smiling as she said this.

"Thanks Rose, I owe you one."

"Great, I was hoping you would say this, because Emmett and I want to fly to Europe next month and I was hoping you could watch our lovely son for one week. After that my mom is going to pick him up."

"Rose, come on, you know I'm not good with children."

"Bella, you know Andy loves you!"

After a few seconds of silence I sighed, "Ok, we talk more about once I'm back, alright?"

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, you are the best!"

It wasn't about watching Andy, he was a nice boy, but I normally don't know how to entertain him after one day. But Rose and Emmett deserved their alone- time. So as a best friend, there is only one correct answer.

"Look Bella, I have to get going, but call me once you get back! Love you!"

"Yeah, love you, too."

I decided to take a shower, and I was hoping to calm down completely before the whole party and a new round of "making Bella uncomfortable" started.

As I was standing under the hot water, my mind started to drift off to Edward. Maybe I should call him, I really wanted to hear his voice again.

_Stop being so pathetic_!

I sighed, my inner voice was right. I went back to my room, to search for his card. I could hear my parents preparing everything downstairs. Once I found it, I couldn't believe my eyes.

_You have to be kidding me. _

His name was Edward Cullen.

He worked at "Cullen& Hale".

Why didn't he tell me that he was one of the founders of the company?

Ok, so thinking about my whole day, I met a gorgeous man, who is way out of my league, and is probably one of the wealthiest men in New York.

I think I got everything covered.

"Bella, honey, the guest will be arriving soon, and wear something not too extravagant, because you know your grandparents."

"Yes mom, I'll be down shortly." As if I would wear anything like a dress made of feathers, or one that is completely see-through.

I put on a simple blue dress with flats, because after a whole day in heels, my body would kill me for wearing them again.

After I put some make- up on I made my way down-stairs. Let the fun begin.

Three hours into the party, I talked to all my relatives and friends of them. So now I was sitting on the couch, trying hard not to fall asleep. Nearly every one of my family either told how sad it is that I don't have a boyfriend and my grandma also told me that when she was at the same age as me, namely 25, she already had her first child and that it would be time for me to find a man. I tried to explain to her that the times have changed and women no longer have to be married, but she didn't really listen to me.

So here I was, humiliated by my family and wishing once again that my life would have worked out differently.

I decided to write Edward, I just couldn't wait any longer.

I got my mobile, a glass of white wine and went to sit on the porch. No one else was outside, because it was looking like it would be raining any minute.

After starring one minute at the screen, I decided to just write what was on my mind.

_Why didn't you tell me, who you are? _

After hitting the send button, I realized how stupid I was. He doesn't even have my number and how random is it to send a text to a complete stranger without a greeting?

Nearly 5 minutes later his reply came.

**Who am I talking to?**

_It's Bella, from the airport. Why didn't you tell me you are Edward Cullen?_

**Hello Bella, what a pleasant surprise, but I told you my name is Edward, didn't I?**

Ok, now he is just making fun of me. I didn't really know how to reply so I just starred at the screen.

**How is the party going? **

I thought about it for a minute before I hit reply.

_It's fine, but you know, family is family, so right now I'm trying to escape them for a little while._

Only seconds later I got his answer.

**Haha yeah I know how exhausting a day with your family can be. But what did they do that you had to plan an escape? **

I didn't know if I should tell him about the "Bella- topic" or if he is going to run, when he realizes that I have no idea about any boyfriend/ flirting/ being sexy stuff.

Just write him and see what happens, my inner voice said.

_The typical "Bella needs to get a boyfriend" scenario, only that most of the time it seems that my family has nothing better to talk about than me and my not existent life. _

Before I could ponder whether or not it was too much information, my mom called me for dinner.

It was a nice change of topic, when my dad asked me about my job and how life in New York is. I think he could sense how uncomfortable I was and shot him a thankful smile. During dinner all I could think about was Edward and what his reply would be, or if he even is going to reply.

It was nearly midnight when I closed the door after everybody was gone.

I helped my parents with the dishes and then told them goodnight and went to my room.

Once I was settled in my bed, I took my phone and decided to see if Edward has written something.

He did and I couldn't believe what he wrote. I had to read it twice, before it finally dawned on me.

**Yeah, I know what you mean, only that my parents are subtly telling me that they don't like my girlfriend. At least they try not to sound too obvious, but you know what I mean when I say you can feel what they mean. **

The only thing my brain could process was the word girlfriend. I didn't write him back, I simply turned my phone off and tried to sleep.

One hour and 37 minutes later I was still lying wide awake in my bed thinking about his text.

He had a girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N What was your favorite part? Please review and tell me what you think. ;)**


	3. Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight or any of its characters**_**.**

**A/N Thank you for your reviews I really appreciated them :) **

**So here is the new chapter, have fun reading.**

After I woke up I decided that the first thing I was sure of was that Edward was not single. I think.

My first reaction was anger. Why did he bother to be all sweet and charming when he had a girlfriend? While I sat on my bed an thought about the different option why he had given me his card I cursed myself for being so stupid and thinking that a guy like him wouldn't have someone waiting for him at home.

The next step was me being sure of that I deserved someone better than a guy who flirted with a woman when he was already taken, no matter what his looks were.

This lasted until after breakfast. My mom asked me if I wanted to join for a few errands she had to run, but I declined, because I was wallowing in self-pity.

After eating nearly a full box of ice- cream and drinking way to much coffee, I changed my tactic.

I pulled my laptop out of my handbag and googled Edward Cullen. Which was an even more stupid idea than to eat ice-cream this early.

So I got it, he was quite the ladies' man. That was what nearly one hour "researching" brought. But then I found a more interesting fact: His on and off relationship with a certain Tanya Denali.

Moments after hitting the search button for pictures I could have hit myself for doing so. She was absolutely gorgeous. Not in the way that Rose was gorgeous but in a different, more surreal way. She looked like a Barbie.

Two hours later I sighed and shut my laptop. The results of my research were not really comforting.

Tanya switched between being a model, daddy's girl and Edwards arm candy nearly every two or three months.

Apparently one of their "big issues" was that Tanya wanted to tie the knot, but she couldn't win Edward over for that idea.

The only question was that I really didn't know how much was true, because honestly we all knew that many things we read weren't true.

Nevertheless I decided for me that it was true, so I had a new reason to curl up in bed all day.

_Stop it Bella! Since when did you become this wallowing girl? You don't even know him so stop acting like you were together. _

I hated my inner voice, but it was true. So I grabbed some clothes and made my way over to the bathroom.

As I crossed the hallway I heard my parents whispering. Me being me I couldn't stop myself from listening.

"No Renee, we shouldn't tell her." My dad answered to something she said.

"But maybe she wants too that he is here." My mom whisper-yelled.

_He? _

Who were they talking about? Edward? No, they didn't even know him. But this town was small, maybe-

_Stop being stupid again_.

My inner ramblings were put to an end when I heard someone coming up the stairs. I ran quickly to the bathroom, trying to be quiet and nearly tripped over my own feet.

When I came back to my room and put some sweatpants and a t-shirt on I took a look at my phone and was stunned to see that I had four messages and one missed call.

All four were from Edward.

**Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?**

**Are you busy today or do you want to do something?**

**Bella? **

And the last one came in five minutes ago.

**Are you alright? Did something happen? **

Was he serious? What the hell was he thinking? That he could have a happy time with his girlfriend at home and when she wasn't there that it was okay to have fun with someone- else'? Which would be me in this case.

_You HAVE to be kidding me!_

_Stay calm Bella. Don't call him and say something you are going to regret later. _

_Deep breaths. _

I decided against my wish to make him one head smaller and took a look at the missed call.

My dad.

What. The. Fuck.

"Dad" I called downstairs, slightly exasperated.

"Yes honey?"

"Why did you call me?"

"I didn't want to disturb you and isn't it supposed to be 'hip' amongst young people to call each other, no matter how near they are?"

I sighed and went downstairs.

"Dad, what do you want?" I sat down beside him on the couch.

"Just wanted to ask you if you were alright or if you needed something. You know that you also can come home, right?"

"I know dad, thanks and I'm fine" I tried a reassuring smile and hugged him.

It was awkward.

I grabbed a pop tart and went back to my room.

I picked up my cell again and opened a new message.

_**I'm busy.**_

And I hit the send button.

Asshole…

Just as I decided to go downstairs and drown all my sorrows with a new box of ice-cream, someone knocked on the door.

"It is nearly 11, this better an emergency." I murmured to myself.

I thought I couldn't breathe anymore after I saw who was standing in front of me. What seemed like hours of silence I found my voice again.

**A/N A little cliffhanger ….sorry ;)**

**Who is it going to be?**


	4. Jar Of Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight or any of its characters**_**. **

**A/N Soo, here's the new chapter. Don't hate me. Thank you for all your reviews for the last one! **

"Jacob. What are you doing here?"

Without any invitation he brushed passed me into the house.

"Hello to you, too. I'm fine thanks and you?" He asked as if it was completely normal to come to my parents' house in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing here?" I tried again.

"Not quite your day, is it?" He said trying to ease the tension in the room.

He looked exactly the same as eight years ago. Except that his hair was shorter and he looked like he went to the gym regularly.

As he was standing in the kitchen I had to admit he looked quite handsome, but somehow the only thing I could think about while looking at him was how awkward and completely random our night together and then our non- existent good-bye were.

He took a seat on the same kitchen chair he used to sit in our childhood.

"No Jacob, seriously, what are you doing here?"

"You know, for not seeing me for eight years it's a pretty cold greeting, don't you think?" He smirked.

I glared at him. Thankfully, he understood that I was seconds away from becoming my not-so-charming-self.

"Dad told me that you were here and I decided to just show up before you fly back to the big city again. You know, say properly good bye and all this shit." He smiled sadly. Gone was the cocky Jacob and back was my former best friend.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked, trying to be friendly.

"Water would be great."

After filling two glasses and giving him one, I leaned against the sink across from him.

"So how are you Bella? You look good."

"Thanks, I'm fine, as always." I tried to joke. "And you? What have you been up to since-" how could I say this without leading the conversation into a direction I absolutely didn't want it to go?

He started to chuckle and looked mockingly at me. Mission failed.

"You mean since we decided to get drunk and have a total awkward first time? Hmm, not much, really. I started going to college in Miami, but half- way through got a job at a garage and decided to stop studying and follow my destiny." He laughed.

Luckily, my embarrassment from his earlier statement had diminished and I was able to continue talking without looking like a tomato. See, another point why looking sexy was nearly impossible for me- talk about something related to sex and my face shall be as red as said vegetable.

"That's great Jacob, I mean that you do something you love." I sadly smile at him.

He frowned. "You sound like you don't enjoy your life in New York? Do have any problems?"

I sighed deeply. "Let's just say that it isn't exactly like I thought it would be, but you know me, I'll manage."

"Welcome to reality, Bella." He laughed loudly.

"Pshht, or do you want mom and dad to hear you?" I hissed at him.

His smile just grew bigger. "Please, these two would sleep through a hurricane."

He was probably right, but I was not going to tell him that.

He stood up and drank his whole glass of water in one gulp and put it next to the sink right beside me. I emptied my still full glass into the sink and put it next to his.

He suddenly pulled me into a hug.

"I really just wanted to say hello and tell you that you can always talk to me. Let's just forget that night, because I missed my best friend."

"I missed you too, Jake." I whispered as I hugged him back.

Before he drove away he gave me his phone number in case something happens, but told me to add him on Skype because let's face it, none of us had the money for transcontinental calls.

After I locked the door behind him I realized that this was a surprising change of the evening. Not necessarily wished for, but nonetheless wanted.

I was glad that Jacob seemed to be back in my life. I wasn't lying when I told him that I had missed him.

However, there was no way that I could see myself with him in any kind of romantic relationship. It was kind of gross just thinking about that night.

_As if you could be picky. _

You just had to love your inner voice. As if I wasn't feeling shitty without that reminder.

I climbed the stairs back to my room and as I passed my parents door, I heard my dad snoring - Jake was right, it would take a natural disaster to wake them up.

After positioning myself under the covers I had to think about my mom and how she could sleep with that noise right beside here.

Right this moment I couldn't think about living with a guy that snored. Sleep was too important.

_Again, as if you could be picky. _

I groaned and turned around a few times, before finally falling into a dreamless sleep.

I was pretty sure that I wanted to punch Edward's face. Or tell him over and over again what an asshole he was. I'm not really sure which I wanted to do, but I was fairly convinced that I wanted to do both.

I could hear my parents moving around downstairs. Although I wished to stay in bed forever I decided to get up and start packing my things.

Although my parents could be a pain in the ass sometimes, it was home. I really hated waking up alone in my apartment in New York, but I guessed that was life.

And since I was not some well-earning journalist my work-free days end today, so I had to be sitting in front of my desk tomorrow morning.

Usually I liked my job, sometimes I loved it, but at times like this I just hated it.

After taking a shower, brushing my teeth, a few cups of coffee and some pancakes later I was ready to drive to the airport.

"Promise me, you'll call when you're there! Have a good flight, baby, I love you." My mom said into my shoulder as she gave me an Emmett - worthy hug.

I turned to my father and hugged him too. "Bye dad."

"Good bye Bells, have a save flight and call if you need something. Just leave your car at the airport I'm getting it later."

"Thanks, I love you."

Just before my car door closed I heard my mom yell: "Don't forget to live a little, honey!"

Yeah mom thanks for the reminder of my non- existent life. That was just what I needed.

After some time on the road my phone beeped. Thinking it was a message from Rose I pulled it out of my bag with the hope of something funny.

Just my luck that it was a message from Assward.

**I don't really know what's wrong, but considering the fact that we barely know each other, I guess it was something I said, so I'm apologizing for that. **

Seriously?

He apologized for something even if he didn't know what for?

Against my better judgment I decided to call him and tell him exactly what's going on! I can't believe it - voicemail. Was he kidding me? He just wrote the text 2 minutes ago.

Stupid, arrogant, self- absorbed, beautiful, charming prick.  
Who did he think he was?

"Hey Edward, it's Bella. Hell, I know that we don't know each other, but that doesn't mean you can be all sweet and charming and behave like you are interested in me - I mean romantically. Do you think I'm that kind of girl? I mean you tell me in one sentence you have a girlfriend and call me 'beautiful' in the next? What kind of asshole are you?" I sighed. "You know, you just proved the point that people with money really think they can have everything."

Without any good-bye I ended the call and threw the phone on the passage seat.

Exasperated, I ran my hand through my hair trying to calm down. It felt good to say that.

A bitter laugh escaped me. And here I thought after all these years having absolutely nobody I hit the jackpot.

_Dream on._

My flight to New York was uneventful, except for the fact that I could have sworn I've seen Edward, but I guess that was just my wishful thinking.

Putting my ear- phones on in Seattle, because I had no desire to hear anybody at the moment, I didn't put them out until I reached my apartment.

Leaving my suitcase in the living room, I went to run a bath. One of the few advantages of my small flat- a bathtub.

I pulled my cell out. After five rings she picked up.

"Hey mom, I'm home." I said tiredly, just wanting to end the call.

But of course my mother had other ideas.

"Hey honey! That's great. How was your flight? You know I had a great idea after you left. Why don't you sign up for a membership in a gym? That way you can stay fit and lose the few extra pounds you gained during the last year." She said sweetly.

Awesome. Just perfect. Add some salt into the wound considering the fact that I'm not a size zero and that I was never athletic and thin enough for you.

"Mom I have to go, tell dad I said hi. Love you."

Without waiting for her to respond, I ended the call. So much for the thought that my day couldn't get any worse.

After writing Rose a quick text informing her that I was back and would call soon, I drowned my sorrows in hot bath.

It nearly worked, but of course my thoughts drifted to a certain bronze-haired man again.

I wondered how it would feel to run my fingers through it.

_Stop it!_

Finally I crawled into my bed, turned my cell phone off and stared at ceiling.

I had to think again what my mom said.

I know that I have not a supermodel body, but I wasn't fat. Surely my mom couldn't think that my body was responsible for the fact that I had no boyfriend.

_Well, Edward clearly liked your body. _

I huffed. As if he had seen anything. He probably just saw the face of a girl, who was inexperienced enough to fall for his tricks.

Determined that tomorrow would be a better day, I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to overtake me.


End file.
